The provision of grab bars is becoming more widespread in lodging accomodations, especially in bathroom environments, to assist and aid people with disabilities in using the bathroom facilities. Thus, bath tubs and showers may be provided with permanently mounted grab bars that enable a person to steady himself when getting into or out of the tub or shower or, when mounted adjacent toilet facilities, to provide a support which the person can use to pull himself to a standing position. While their presence is increasing, the provision of grab bars is by no means universal, and disabled or handicapped people often encounter facilities where there are no permanently mounted grab bars. The absence of grab bars increases the hazard to a handicapped or disabled person in using the facility when a grab bar would be a great convenience or safety feature for that person.